Flies, particularly face flies, are a problem for livestock producers. The face flies tend to gather around the eyes and nose of cattle leading to disease such as pinkeye. In an effort to avoid the flies, the cattle exhibit behaviors including bunching, seeking shade, and seeking water. These behaviors can lead to reduced milk production and an inability to gain weight.
The cattle industry has attempted to combat the problems caused by the face fly and other pests by exposing the cattle to certain pesticides. The pesticides can be applied through a variety of ways, including fly tags, pour-on products, and applicators used in conjunction with feeders. The fly tags are typically attached to the ears of cattle and must be replaced annually. The process of changing the tags is labor and time intensive. Similarly, pour-on products can require rounding up of the cattle and dispersing the pesticide on each animal.
Attempts have been made to develop products which reduce the time and effort needed to apply the pesticide to the cattle. Applying the pesticide during periods of feeding or by using strategically placed cattle rubs can diminish the time and expense associated with other methods. The cattle can avoid certain cattle rubs, leaving them with little to no protection from the flies. Additions to cattle feeders are prone to damage by the cattle which leads to the need for replacement of the applicators on certain feeders.